Crying Souls
by Camrynrose14
Summary: Everyone cries, right? But what about souls? Do souls cry? You soul is who you are deep inside, so if you cry sincerely, happy or sad, isn't your soul crying? This is what the Strawhats cry for...


**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own One Piece or anything in it.**

* * *

_Everyone cries. Be it because they are happy or sad or angry or frustrated, everyone cries. But do our souls cry?_

Luffy cries _for his family_. Because he can't afford to lose anymore. He made a promise to become strong enough to keep protecting them. So, during happy and sad times, he will cry over them, for them, and with them. _For his freedom._ Because his brother hadn't gotten the chance to realize his dream before the world killed him off. If only to defy this world of hatred, he will yearn for the adventure and freedom of a pirate. _For his destiny_. Because being the King of the Pirates wasn't a dream, it was a belief. He always remembers that dreaming is hoping while believing is knowing, so it couldn't possibly be a dream. Because he knows that it is his destiny to become King of the Pirates and be the freest in all of the seas

Zoro cries _for his captain_. Because his captain was the man who have him the life of a pirate, which created chances to grow stronger. Because his dreams are nothing without his captain's. _For his swords_. Because even though one of them is cursed, they fight with him with all their strength. _For his promise_. Because no matter what, he will become the greatest swordsman in the world. No matter what.

Nami cries _for lives lost_. Because she will always remember the moment the gunshot took her mother from her forever. _For her ambition_. Because making a map of the entire world is something that she dreamed about for years, even during the harshest of times. _For her liberty_. Because now that she is free of Arlong and of that room, she is free to become who she wants to become. The weight of her burden has been lifted.

Usopp cries _for his solitude_. Because for years after his mother died, creating chaos and telling insane stories was the only way to quench his loneliness before he gained friends who knew his stories were fake but loved him anyways. _For his desires_. Because he wanted to be a pirate just like his father was. _For his bravery_. Because he knows that with this bravery he can protect what's truly important.

Sanji cries _for his debt_. Because he knows he owes the old man who had no obligation to save him. _For his_ _suffering_. Because he knows how it is to go hungry for days upon end and he wishes that no one suffer the same fate. He does what he can. _For his dream_. Because his dream is to find a legendary place that he hopes is real.

Chopper cries _for his mistake_. Because he knows he messed up and there's no way to fix it, only move on. _For_ _his second chance_. Because he was given a second chance by two old doctors and a young pirate captain. Three people he will never be able to repay. _For his confidence_. Because he believes that he will be able to cure everything in time. It just takes time.

Robin cries _for her past_. Because there are people and places she can never go back to. _For her betrayals_. Because she was always one step ahead. She kept going, backstabbing, and keeping herself safe the only way she knew how. _For her savior_. Because if he hadn't given her a chance, who would have?

Franky cries _for his teacher_. Because he taught him that his ships weren't to be judged, just how a person used them. _For his ship_. Because he knows that the hard work put into it will carry his crew as far as they want to go. _For his belief._ Because he believed that he would sail a thousand sunny seas on the Thousand Sunny with the crew of the man who would become King of the Pirates

Brook cries _for his failure_. Because as much as he knew that Laboon was still waiting, he could find no way to get back to him until a young man offers him a hand. _For the fallen_. Because living a second life and collecting the skeletons if your family is heart breaking. _For his rebirth_. Because despite his devil fruit, he doesn't actually begin to live again until he is faced with a choice to join a new crew

_Why do you cry?_

* * *

**_what do you think? I really really shouldn't be doing anything while on my trip. I should be focusing on everything but this, but I saw a plaque about people's souls crying and it turned into this...tell me what you think at least. I love to hear from everyone! Reviews are everything to me. And sorry if it's not edited, I posted this from my phone._**


End file.
